rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Azurael's Circle
Azurael's Circle is an RPG maker horror-mystery adventure anthology game created by Jordan Allen. Episode 1 Clint Lancaster arrives at his old family home in Lancashire to investigate his mother's suicide. He immediately notices that the lights have been left on and the door is wide open. He proceeds inside and reads a warning that his mother left him regarding "her demon" now being his. He's confused by this and navigates his way through the various rooms trying to piece together why his deeply religious mother would commit suicide. After a number of terrifying events occur, from a phone call on a dead line to a family portrait becoming twisted and warped, Clint finds a warning message smeared on the wall in blood reading "WELCOME HOME." As he heads downstairs, Clint comes across Stephen Birch. Birch claims to be a neighbour who noticed that the lights were on. After a short conversation, Birch leaves and Clint proceeds to the back garden. In the back garden Clint finds that the scarecrow, Mr Stuffigan, has vanished. Clint smashes the cellar door with an axe and heads downstairs. He finds a room with a dead lamb, the word "Azurael" painted on the wall and a large pentagram drawn on the floor. A voice speaks from the circle and demands to be released, but Clint refuses. Mr Stuffigan approaches and apprehends Clint, but Clint uses his lighter to burn Mr Stuffigan. The chapter concludes with Clint finishing telling his recollection of the events and giving a warning to stay away from Azurael's circle. He reveals to the player that the story he's narrating is being broadcast on a loop and his narration begins all over gain. Episode 2 Nobody seems to care about five teenagers that went missing in Chicago. The police have done nothing and the parents haven't been able to turn up much. Don Edison, a private investigator, has been hired by a mysterious benefactor to locate the teenagers. Episode 3 You are Miles King, an investigative journalist visiting your grandfather in the Old Ways nursing home. It just seems like a normal visit until your grandfather hands you a knife and asks you to look into the strange occurrences going on in the building. What will you find in the depths of Old Ways? What's the mysterious owner, Matthew Blackstock, up to? Dive in and find out. Episode 4 You are Ryan Lynch, a computer programmer from Virginia. After a party at your house you awaken to find your neighbours missing and a bloodstain on one of their driveways. You must search your neighbourhood to find out what happened and also work out who the shadowy figure following you is. Episode 5 You are Father David Wallace, a priest and former linguistics researcher from Scotland. Having been called to Birch Manor outside of Glasgow to perform an exorcism, you find that there’s a lot more going on in Birch Manor than a single possession. You must find out the true reason you were called here and put an end to the Azurael rituals once and for all.Category:Releases (RPG Maker MV) Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Thriller Category:RPG Category:Episodic Projects (PC) Category:Game Series Category:Anthology Games